Side Session 2: Birth of the Lightnacabre
This session takes place predawn of March 15th, shortly after the retaking of Bormane. chris = rifleman Cpl. Jeremiah Schanz ben = assault Pvt. Craig McCallister We've been sent up into the mountains NNW of Bormane with the intent of fixing the Bormane Radio Tower. We are being lead by Spc. Stewart Raimes (Engineer). Our group is from 3rd Platoon and consists of the PCs and Pvt. Russ Tenor (Rifleman) and Spc. Desi Currens (Radio). The detachment arrives at BRT. The base of the tower is the broadcast station for Border 28. Cpl Schanz enters the building and tries to turn on the light, but the power is out. Additionally the building smells of hair and burnt plastic. Schanz proceeds via flashlight. The team splits into two groups. Raimes, McCalliser and Schanz head towards the generator. Tenor and Currens head towards the broadcast station. Team Raimes enters the generator room. Schanz discovers a corpse at the control panel. Its covered in electrical burns and has chunks torn out. Ignoring the corpse Schanz calls an all clear after investigating the undamaged control Panel. McCallister and Raimes investigate a strange sound. McCallister sees a strange something skittering around in the rafters but no one believes him. Raimes begins to fix the tower. 15 minutes later Team Currens returns reporting 3 dead guys and functional equipment. Another 15 minutes pass and the power comes online. The strange something is sighted when the power comes online, shots were fired, but none hit. We go to the broadcast room, but the antenna appears to be damaged. We try and use our hand radios to call out but the antenna is jamming it. We move out as a group towards the antenna, but get spooked by a sound from the rafters. McCallisters Sprays a round and drops the creature out of the cieling. It is something like a catsquirrel with razor claws and lightning majic. We retreat to the truck, but the truck has been chewwed up so we are forced to try the antenna. From atop the antenna Raimes spots inc. Ress troops. Raimes, Tenor, and Currens go up the tower to fix it. McCallister and Schanz Loot the jeep and put it in neutral, shoving it downhill. It collides with the lead Ress Truck causing a traffic jam. The Ress troops have to come up on foot. We retreat to the broadcast station. While making a broadcast out one of the lightnacabres materializes on the console. It attempts to eat Currens. We fight it off, but the control panel is damaged. The Ress begin to pour in but are slowed by more Lightnacabres. We make it to the generator room. Currens had come up with a plan to overload the radio antenna and hope its interpreted as a call for help. Schanz begins overloading the generators while Raimes plants satchel charges on the generators while McCallister and Tenor stack boxes infront of the door. The Lighnacabre rematerializes on Currens and finishes what it started. McCallister and Tenor freak out and load clips into it, reducing it to fuckall nothing. McCallister recovers Currens dogtags and the team retreats down an electric line service tunnel. Almost at the exit Tenor makes a break for the door and gets ambushed by a swarm of lightnacabres. We try and save him, but its in vain. Grenades are thrown and we bail out the door. the lightnacabres do not follow us, and we escape into the forest. We circle back and jack a Ressian jeep. We drive off down a country road and park in the middle of a forest. After fiddling with the radio for a while we think me've made contact but instead we accidentally given our position away. Mortar fire opens on our position. We hit a tree and get the car stuck, but we do manage to get unstuck. Eventually we manage to make contact and they direct us back to the main road. The Ressian observation zeppelin spots us and opens fire. Schanz drives like a madman dodging all attacks until we're just outside of down where a shell lands directly in front of us and flips the jeep in a shower of dirt. McCallister breaks his leg while Schanz and Raimes hero roll out of the truck. Schanz and Raimes carry McCallister to safety. 5 Men set out, 3 heroes return, 1 hero and a mook die. category:games